Destiny In Motion
by MonkeyShinigami
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer joins Fairy Tail along with his Exceed, but he isn't quite human. What happens when Wendy takes a liking to the strange and oblivious Dragon Slayer. Follow the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed as they form a team with Wendy and Carla and go on great adventures. Set after the Grand Magic Games. Rated T for violence and possible foul language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Destiny

**Author's note:****Hello every****one****. I'm MonkeyShinigami, and after a long period of reading fanfics, I**** was inspired by **_**Forest Dragon Slayer**_**'s and**_** Kopaka777**_**'s ****stories to ****attempt to write one myself. ****Please go read their stories, **_**The Forest joins the sky **_**and **_**The Ice Dragon Slayer Games**_** respectively. ****This is my first fanfic, and I hope it turns out good. All constructive criticism, compliments and suggestions welcome****. ****If you do think the story is bad, do state so kindly in a review or a PM, or simply don't continue reading. Please don't flame. Anyway, let the story begin. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. That ****honor**** goes to Hiro Mashima. I simply own any OC's ****and ideas ****created by me.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Destiny**

Fiore, In some forest, 14 April X777

In a forest, kilometers away from any civilization, a dragon could be found. It was a rather big dragon, covered mostly in dark violet scales. Other parts of the dragon, like its belly and wings, were covered in a lighter, pale violet color. It had a rather long neck and bat-like wings. Its head started small from his snout and got considerably bigger backwards. It had several horn-like protrusions jutting out backwards from the back of its head. It had very sharp canine teeth and round, completely white eyes. It had four legs, each of which had long, amethyst-like claws at the end. Its tail had a couple of amethyst-like spikes at the end as well.

This particular dragon loved humans, and has heard of the potential power that they hold. He, himself, hasn't trained any humans like Igneel or Grandeeney did, since he preferred to be secluded and didn't find any humans that way.

On this particular morning, as the dragon, who went by the name of Motus, walked through the forest in which he resided, he heard crying. It wasn't just any crying, but the crying of a helpless child. He slowly followed the sounds, trying not to scare the source of the noise.

As he got close to the sound, it suddenly stopped. Motus looked around, searching for the source of the noise of just a few seconds back. He was shocked at what he saw. What he saw was not just a helpless child, but a little newborn, staring up at him with wonder in its eyes.

He carefully examined the child without touching it, trying to make sure he doesn't accidentally harm the fragile little thing. "This child doesn't even look a few weeks old," he said to himself in a half-whisper.

Motus looked around, searching for any sign of someone to whom the child belongs. He only saw footprints leading away from the child. "Someone left it here on purpose. Who would just abandon a poor child here."

He decided to pickup the child to further examine it and see if it was hurt, but was shocked in the process. "It has a tail!" he gasped. "And where are its ears?!" The child simply made an inquisitive sound, raising its eyebrows in confusion while trying to make sense of the dragon's rants. Along with raising its eyebrows, it also raised what appeared to be cat-like ears on top of its head, previously hidden in his full head of dark blue hair. "What is this, a human or a cat?!" He sighed, the initial shock fading away. "At least it's not hurt."

Motus didn't know what to do. Here he found a human, a few months before he had to leave, and it has the tail and ears of a cat. "I guess I can't leave it here. It would be defenseless. It would be immoral of me." He gave himself an assertive nod, deciding he will take care of this child for as long as he can.

"Is it male or female, anyway?" the dragon asked to no-one in particular. Motus carefully tried to figure out the gender of the child, not just afraid of harming the child, but also of what he will see. He didn't know much of humans, but he knew how to tell the difference. He didn't exactly want to go look for the difference, though. "Oh, it's a male," he said, seeing what he needed to see and quickly moving on.

"I have never heard of nor seen a human like you." He gave the child a confused look. "But I will name you Tails, little boy. And I will take care of you as much as I can, even if I'm leaving in a few months. I promise I will find a way to take care of you." The child made a gleeful sound at the dragon's promise, not really sure what is going on, but figuring something good is happening.

Still safely holding the little boy, now named Tails, Motus started walking back to his resting place. "I'm Motus, by the way. Of course you don't understand yet, but you will. I will teach you all you'll need to know to survive in the human society, like reading, writing and speaking."

"What should I even feed you?" Motus asked the little child. "Looks like I should also learn about the human society. Who knows, maybe it's normal for humans to have tails. Unfortunately, I don't even know other dragons that can help me. There is of course dragons like Igneel and the more famous ones, but I don't even know where they are. Even if I knew, I'm bad with directions and would have no idea how to get there." Motus had an expression on his face that was as close to sad as a dragon could have.

"Maybe there is a small farm village or something nearby. Someone would be able to help. We'll have to check just-now. But first I'll have to show you my humble-abode." Motus looked down at Tails and saw that he was fast-asleep. "Well, at least you're calm. That's a good sign, right?"

They finally arrived at what Motus considered his home. It was no-more than a small clearing in front of a cave in a mountain, but it was as homey as the resident made it out to be. "Well, this was my home, but now it's our home. I'll have to build you a small home or something. Can't have you sleeping outside in the cold. I suppose you can always sleep next to me in the cave. We'll figure this out later." Motus smiled, trying to reassure the sleeping infant he knew what he was doing.

Motus went to lie down in the cave, holding Tails gently and closely in front of him.

"I'll just have to watch you carefully for now and lie here for a while. I'll go look for people that can help me in an hour or two."

**Author's note:**** So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The chapters will (hopefully) become longer further on.**** And just to clear confusion, this isn't Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic. The character is just named Tails. ****See you**** next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Even Destiny Needs Help**


	2. Chapter 2: Even Destiny Needs Help

**Author's note:**** Thanks to all that followed, favorited and reviewed****. I was planning to thank you all by name, but there were more than I expected. Thanks to all that read as well. Sorry about the very long wait for the update. And some of you might have noticed that I had posted the chapter before. I saw some grammar was off and formatting changed. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** Unless I somehow became Hiro Mashima, I still don't own Fairy Tail. I simply own my OC's and ideas.**

**Chapter 2: Even Destiny Needs Help**

Fiore, In some forest, 14 April X777

An hour has passed since Motus decided to let Tails rest in his cave. Motus has been awake the entire time, making sure the infant is safe.

"He looks peaceful, just sleeping there. He probably doesn't even know he's been abandoned, or what's going on at all, for that matter. I have to make sure it doesn't ever bother him," Motus said, hoping he will be a good enough parent.

"But I heard that people raised by dragons get the traits of the dragon. That would mean this is going to be a rather socially ignorant kid, bad at directions and kind of prefer being secluded." Motus become sad, realizing his own flaws. "I really hope he finds a way around those, especially being bad at directions, because I even have trouble finding this cave sometimes, so he'll have a lot of trouble with traveling."

Motus suddenly realized something. "I almost forgot, I have to go look for someone to help me with humans. I have to do it before Tails wakes up, so they can help me when he does. I really hope I don't bother his peaceful sleeping."

Motus carefully got up, still gently holding Tails, and walked out the cave. He turned around and stared at his home. "Goodbye my beautiful home. This may have been the last time that I ever found my way back to you again." Motus looked sad at the thought of never finding his home again, knowing with his bad sense of direction and the distance he'll travel this time, he may never find his home again. "Just know that Tails at least saw you once in his life."

Motus suddenly remembered something important, mentally cursing himself for nearly forgetting. "I nearly forgot all my treasure I collected over the years. I will need to leave something for Tails when I have to go, plus I'll have to compensate whatever humans help me." Motus quietly went inside the cave, all the way to the back, and searched for his so-named treasure.

"Ah, here it is." Somewhere in the back of the cave he picked up what appeared to be a black backpack. "I would never forgive myself if I forgot this backpack. This holds everything that I've ever collected." He hooked the backpack over his front leg that isn't holding the child, pulling it up high enough so it doesn't fall off as easily. "One day everything I own will belong to you, Tails."

He walked out of the cave slowly, so the backpack doesn't fall off. He started flapping his wings to slowly pick up off the ground, and lifted the leg with the backpack up to Tails to ensure neither Tails nor the backpack fell and that the wind didn't bother Tails. He flew up and over the mountain, away from the forest.

On the other side of the mountain was kilometers of grasslands. Motus turned his head around to get one last look at the forest and the mountain. The forest was a considerable size, but not particularly big, and was surround by the mountain in a crescent-moon shape. "I'll find a new home, an even better one. One where I can teach as much as possible to Tails."

Motus flew for a while, searching for any humans that could help him, until he saw a small farm. He decided to see if someone was there that could help him, and slowly descended back to the ground. He made sure not to make too much noise, so he wouldn't scare anyone.

He quietly landed a few meters away from the house, making sure to avoid the crops, and silently walked to the house, using the leg with the backpack again. He lightly knocked on the door, so he wouldn't break it and so it sounds as human as possible. "Hello! Is anyone home?"

From within the house came a rather old male voice. "I'm coming now, just hold on a second."

Motus now started to panic. What if they became afraid if they saw him and ran away, and what if they took Tails with them. He did the only thing he could think of. "Please, don't come out. You must promise me that you won't be afraid, first."

"Well, if you're trying to convince someone there's no reason to be afraid, that isn't what you'd want to say," the old man retorted. "That would make them think there is actually a reason to be afraid."

"Well, there probably is a reason to be afraid, but I'm not here to hurt anyone. In fact, I'm here to ask for help." Motus was hoping he would believe him and not be afraid.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm old enough to know not to judge people on what they appear to be, but instead by what they do." The old man was sure he wouldn't be afraid.

"Sorry, sir, but that's where the problem is. I'm not a boy. In fact, I'm most likely even older than you," Motus responded. He knew the old man didn't know what was on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, sonny. No matter what or who you are, we'll help you. We can't say no to someone that needs help," said a old female voice from further in the house.

'Of course it's an old couple. Thank goodness. As far as I know, old couples are generally very kind,' Motus thought to himself. "Well, if you insist that you won't be afraid, let me just tell you what I am before you open the door. I'm a dragon."

"I never thought a dragon would come ask us for help," the old man calmly said.

"So you really aren't afraid, even while knowing I'm a dragon?" Motus asked, a bit shocked by how trusting the couple is.

"Of course we are a little. But you said you need help, so we will help," the old lady said, making Motus happy that humans can be so kind.

"Ok. Thank you. I'll just back away from the door now, so you don't have to look right at me immediately after opening the door." Motus slowly moved backwards, still making sure to avoid the crops and that Tails doesn't fall.

From behind the door emerged an old man and an old woman. 'They look in their 60's,' Motus thought to himself.

"Wow, so that's what a dragon really looks like," the old woman gasped. "He's beautiful."

"He really is," the old man responded. "I'm sorry, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Ren Silverheart, and this is my wife, Vale Silverheart."

"Nice to meet both of you," Motus said. "I'm Motus, and this is Tails." Motus lowered his leg he was holding Tails with, revealing Tails to the old couple.

"A child?" Vale gasped. "May I hold him?"

"Go right ahead," Motus replied, holding Tails in a way that Vale could pick him up.

"I see you named him appropriately," Ren said, noticing the cat-tail and cat-ears. "How old is he?"

"I don't know exactly," Motus said honestly. "He looks about a week old. I found him this morning in the forest where I lived. Someone had abandoned him. This is why I need your help, I don't know enough about humans to raise him. I have no idea what to even feed him."

As if on cue, Tails woke up and started crying. "There, there little Tails, I know exactly what you need. I got some goat's milk in the house," Vale said, walking inside to go feed Tails, and reassuring Motus that they can help him.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Motus said. "I'm afraid I didn't know what to do otherwise."

"It's our pleasure," Ren replied. "What kind of people would we be if we didn't help someone that needed help, human or otherwise," he said smiling. "Now, I couldn't help but notice you didn't tell us your surname?"

"Oh, that's because I don't have one," Motus said nonchalantly.

"How can you not have a surname?" Ren gasped, shocked that even a dragon, as great as he is, doesn't have a surname.

"I don't know actually," Motus replied, thinking hard about why he never had one. "I guess I just never needed one. Dragons generally don't care about surnames. As long as we have a name to call you by, we're happy."

"Well, you're more than welcome to use ours. By the looks of things, you're going to need all the help we can give, so you're probably going to become like a son to us," Ren said, smiling at the the thought of a dragon continuing the Silverheart family name.

"Motus Silverheart," Motus said to himself, smiling like only a dragon could. "I definitely like the sound of that." Suddenly Motus became serious. "But there is something I need to tell you. I need to leave in less than three months."

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Ren was now confused. 'Why does he have to leave, and what about Tails', he thought.

"I have to leave. The dragons have decided that we will remove our influence from Earthland and wait to see how you humans will do without us. Unfortunately, I don't have a choice." Motus was sad about leaving. He had just found a human he could train, but he isn't allowed to stay and train him.

"So when exactly do you have to leave?"

"The 7th of July X777."

"And what about Tails? You can't just leave the poor child. He may not know you directly, but he will feel that you were there and then not anymore."

"I will find a way to leave and stay here at the same time. I have an idea of how I can do that, but I will have to test and perfect it. I just hope it works, because I really don't want to leave Tails."

"Be at two places at the same time?" Ren gasped, shocked at the idea of being in two places at once. "Is that even possible?"

"That is what I will have to find out. I meant to ask you, Tails isn't abnormal, is he?" Motus asked, hopeful that Tails wouldn't be considered a freak of nature.

Ren's face turned serious, but he remained calm at the same time. "I will be honest with you, he is very different from the humans considered normal. But he has nothing to worry about. He will find a way to live with society. That's why you came here after all. And one day when he is old enough, he should find and join the guild Fairy Tail. I hear they treat each other like family." Ren smiled, reassuring Motus it really is alright.

"Thank you. You are right, he will be fine. I will find a way to stay, teach him my magic, and he will make friends and help people," Motus said, smiling confidently. "I sense quite a lot of magic power in him for his age, but it seems half of it is being suppressed for some reason." Motus frowned a bit, wondering why it was suppressed.

"It won't put him in danger, would it?" Ren was a bit worried for the safety of Tails.

"No, it won't put him in danger. In fact, the suppression is saving his life. His body wouldn't be able to handle his full magic power yet, and it would've released everything at once."

"Thankfully it's suppressed then," Ren said, relieved that Tails will be safe. "While we're on the subject of magic, each dragon has magic based on an element, right?"

"The chances of any dragon having the same element as another dragon is very slim, but possible. Our very existence is based off our elements. We are, at the very core, our element personified. At least, that's just one of my theories," Motus said, laughing at how serious he was about the subject.

"In that case, what is your element?" Vale asked, walking out of the house with Tails in her arms, sleeping yet again.

"I am Motus Silverheart, the Kinetic Dragon, controller of all motion," Motus said, proud of his title.

Vale glared at her husband, mentally asking why Motus used their surname. Ren gave a pleading chuckle, trying to sound casual but failing. "I said he could use our surname, since he didn't have one."

**Author's note:**** I'm sorry if a few bits sounded a bit too cheesy or like the work of an amateur. I don't want to say too much, but the next chapter is where Tails joins Fairy Tail.  
**

**Chapter 3: Destiny Is Gone**


End file.
